That's what you get for speeding
by Emmett'sGoldenAngel
Summary: Officer McCarty was a reasonable man but when it came to punishments, he knew just what to do;


**Heey, well this is my first ever story, and i hope you like it! **

It was 9pm and Rosalie was driving back from work and chatting on her blue tooth to her little pixie friend Alice.  
>She was not really paying attention to the speed limit, just focused on getting home.<p>

Rosalie was driving in an somewhat rural area, a windy road that was surrounded by the forest. Not much traffic at this time of night. In fact, she hadn't seen a car in the last 1/2 hour.

Rosalie just finished her phone call when she heard sirens and saw red and blue lights flashing in her rearview mirror.

"Ah fuck," Cursed Rosalie as she pulled over on the side of the road and rolled down her window, waiting for the cop to make his way over.

A tall, muscled man slowly sauntered over to Rosalie's window, his face was perfectly sculptured and his head was covered in dark brown curls that Rosalie just wanted to run her long finger's through. The officer's bright blue eyes shone in the dark as he approached her.

"License and registration Ma'am."

Rosalie pulled open the glove compartment and grabbed the papers, handing them over.

"Ma'am, do you realize that you were speeding?"

"Yeah i'm sure I was. Is there anything i can do Officer..."

"Officer McCarty ma'am, You were going too fast for me to give you a warning. I'll have to give you a ticket. Unless..."

"Unless what Officer McCarty?" she asked innocently but she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what was coming. And hopefully it would be her cumming. She giggled in her mind at her little pun.

"Well I am always a fair man. We could work out an arrangment so that you don't get a ticket and won't be on your record."

"Sure Officer. Sounds great. Just let me know what you want me to do."

"Well first you need to step out of the car and place your hands on the hood. I need to do a quick check just to make sure you have no weapons or anything."

Rosalie stepped out of the car. She made sure the Officer McCarty got an eyeful up her skirt before she stood up. Closing the door, she walked up to the hood and placed her hands on top. She spread her legs in a stance.

Officer McCarty patted her shoulders. Then he brought his hands around front and grabbed and groped her breasts. He got close, pressing against her ass and she felt his erection press against her back. His hands slid down and went under her skirt. He slid a finger, then two, up her pussy and probed around.

Rosalie moaned and then whispered, "So, any dangerous weapons found Officer?"

"Two dangerous round weapons up front. And a very wet weapon down below. I think they need to be inspected more."

Rosalie stripped nude and placed her hands back on the hood. Officer McCarty resumed his search, fondling her breasts and squeezing her nipples. Rosalie leaned back and rubbed her ass against his erection.

He squeezed her ass and she heard him unbuckle his duty belt. He took his handcuffs and put them on her, her hands in front. Officer McCarty pushed her against the hood and entered her pussy with force.

Rosalie moaned and let out a little whimper as he pounded into her repeatedly. "That's a good girl, " he said as he fucked her hard.

He reached around and rubbed her nipples, slipping a finger to her clit as he continued pumping. Rosalie squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long moan as Officer McCarty sent her over the edge, also not long after his own orgasm came. Thinking that they were finished, Rosalie reached down for her dress.

Officer McCarty grinned and lifted Rosalie back to her feet "Not done yet ma'am. You had an expensive ticket. Your maybe halfway paid now. On your knees."

Rosalie knelt on the pavement, wincing when she realised it was cold. Her hands locked still with the handcuffs, made their way up Officer McCarty's thighs.

Officer McCarty dropped his head back and grunted in pleasure as Rosalie's tongue did wonder's on the end of his cock. She flicked the tip of his cock, tasting his cum and her juices. She sucked hard and deep, his cock filling her mouth.

He grabbed her head and guided her mouth along his thick manhood. He began thrusting his hips hard and fucked her mouth. Soon Rosalie was swallowing his hot cum as it jetted in her mouth, going down her throat.

Officer McCarty pulled out and quickly pumped his cock, getting rid of all his cum, before putting it back in his pants.

"There, I think your ticket has been paid for now." Smirked Officer McCarty as he tore up the ticket he had written.

"Thanks Officer. I think I've learnt my lesson" Rosalie winked.

Officer McCarty smiled "Remember now..."

"Rosalie, my name is Rosalie."

Officer McCarty chuckled, "Remember now Rosalie, no speeding. You might not be as lucky next time." He removed the handcuffs and put them back on his belt. "I'm Emmett by the way."

Rosalie giggled as she picked up her clothes and got dressed. She then reached into her purse, grabbing a pen and began to write her number onto the officer's hand.

"You do know graffiting, especially on an Officer is a serious offence. I'm afraid i'm going to have to give you another ticket, Unless..." The officer grinned cheekily.

"Why don't you follow me home and we'll discuss the conditions of your actions sexy" The Officer winked and jogged back to his car.

**Hehehehe, awww i think i'd want a ticket everyday if THAT was an option! Please tell me what you guys think:) I've got lots more stories to upload, heheheh;) REVIEW!:D**


End file.
